Yurusare wa Shinai Darou
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: How does Lockon deal with the loss of the one he loves? When no one can help comfort his soul, an unlikely ally appears to offer him a drink and some words of wisdom from none other than his departed twin. NOT SLASH!


**Title:** _ "Yurusare wa Shinai Darou"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _A larger disclaimer is attached to the end of this story in the NOTES section.

**Author's Note: **This story has spoilers for Kidou Senshi Gundam 00. If you haven't seen past episode 21 of the 2nd season, then you will be spoiled.

**

* * *

  
**

_**赦されはしないだろう**_

_**Yurusare wa Shinai Darou **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 2– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

Clink.

That small sound… that soft soothing sound that half melted ice makes when it crashes back to rest at the bottom of a glass. It's like a bell that goes off in the mind, an automatic voice saying, 'Mo ippai!'… Just one more…

You raise your head, glancing at the bartender and shaking your glass just enough for that 'Clink. Clink. Clink.' to catch his attention and his eye.

Of course, it's the man behind the counter's decision if he pours you another or throws you out on your ass.

Guess that's why I've always preferred drinking alone from my own stock.

I don't think I could take landing in a muddy rain-washed puddle… especially not today…

Earth really does look small from here though…

Clink.

* * *

Flowers sway in the wind as if they are dancing  
So that the rain moistens the earth  
Even though this world is alive, coming closer together  
Why do people hurt each other?  
Why do partings come about?

花は風にゆれ踊るように  
雨は大地を潤すように  
この世界は寄り添いあい生きているのに  
何故人は傷つけあうの  
何故別れは訪れるの

Hana wa kaze ni yureodoru you ni  
Ame wa daichi o uroosu you ni  
Kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni  
Naze hito wa kizutsukeau no  
Naze wakare wa otozureru no

* * *

The silence of space… pierced by a scream.

The sound of anger… frustration… and rage fueled grief tore through the narrow corridors and cabins of the Ptolemaios. Confused, Allelujah Haptism, turned toward the sound, while Marie and Saji remained detached, hovering in the hallway. The sound of a body slamming into the control board nearly brought Allelujah into the room fully… but even he was afraid to face the man who had been so deeply wounded.

"Kisama ga!" Lyle Dylandy shouted, his hand twisted in Setsuna F. Seiei's blue and white flight-suit's collar.

Releasing his anger, Lockon's right gloved fist flew through the air, slamming into the left side of Setsuna's face and causing the younger man's lip to split open.

Setsuna however, said nothing, did nothing.

"Kisama ga!"

Again, Lockon's fist flew, the green and white flight-suit clad pilot creating a dark bruise on the Exia Meister's left cheek.

"Kisama ga Anew o…"

Tieria had obviously seen enough. Even as Lyle's fist slammed into the side of Setsuna's face once more, the level-headed man stepped forward.

In the hall, Allelujah breathed a sigh of relief. He had been about to help the younger Gundam Meister, but now…

"Tomeru!" Tieria ordered, standing his ground behind Lockon, still wearing his purple and white flight-suit.

The Cherudim pilot froze, his body tensing, as if expecting Tieria to attack him from behind.

Still, Setsuna said nothing.

Dark green eyes narrowed, his gaze focused on his fellow pilot before him. "Damare!" Lockon ordered, not even bothering to give Tieria a glare to warn him back. "Aitsu wa modorou to shiteita." He spoke, his voice frighteningly steady. "Innovator dewa naku, ningen toshite." Lockon's hand tightened its grip, pulling up at the cloth which encircled Setsuna's neck. "Ore-tachi no motto ni…"

'_Ore no motto ni…'_

Lockon clenched his teeth together, fighting back the tears that were threatening to overtake him. He swallowed a quick breath, pushing forward in his accusations.

He tried not to think about how badly he wanted Anew right there beside him…

"Kisama no seide!!!" the man shouted, his fist making contact with Setsuna's face one final time.

And then it seemed, to everyone, as if Lockon simply fell apart…

"Kisama no…" he whispered brokenly as he punched the younger Meister's left shoulder.

His grip loosened on the collar, and for a moment, Lockon swayed dangerously as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. He felt as Tieria moved forward, ready to catch the breaking pilot if need be.

But Lyle Dylandy didn't fall.

Instead, his head resting against Setsuna's chest, and his hand gripping the front of the blue and white flight-suit, he began to cry.

Everything was futile… he knew it.

Half-heartedly he banged his fist against Setsuna's shoulder, but it did nothing. Not to the intended recipient… and not for the raw ache going through the older man's heart.

"Anew…" Lockon whispered.

Allelujah cringed when he heard Lockon scream again. He looked away, too ashamed of himself to face the emotions in that small room. Still wearing his orange and white flight-suit, Allelujah's gloved hands clenched into fists.

The pilot of Arios wondered, not for the first time… would he be able to handle it if something happened to Marie…

As Lockon cried, clinging to Setsuna like a lifeline, Tieria watched silently. He was ready to help Lockon, but he didn't want to pull the grief-stricken man away from his target.

Standing there, seeing Lyle like this… Tieria knew a similar pain. Even to him, there were those that, if one cared deep enough for… that when they were lost… everything would seem lost… He wanted to tell Lyle that he understood…

But coming from an Innovator… it would only add salt to his wounds at this point.

Still, Setsuna said nothing. He stood there, his face bloody and bruised, looking at nothing in particular… hearing nothing… except the song in his mind.

When Lyle finally released his flight-suit and collapsed to the deck on his hands and knees, Setsuna moved away and left the room.

Still crying, his forehead pressed against his arms on the floor, Lockon never heard the others leave. Not Allelujah or Marie… not Saji… not even Setsuna. But he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, and as much as he wanted to push Tieria away, to push his rage back into motion, to lash out and stop his grief…

Lyle Dylandy found that it was far easier to simply cry…

* * *

Even if you go far away  
You're still always right in the middle of my heart  
While they remain completely buried by that kind smile  
Even if I feel pain  
In fragments of you that I held, because we're still connected  
I believe that we can meet again  
I'm waiting for your love  
I love you, I trust you  
I want to share your loneliness with me  
I love you, I trust you  
Even in light, even in darkness  
We're able to trust each other  
Please don't leave anymore.

君が遠くへいってもまだ  
いつもこの心のまん中  
あの優しい笑顔で埋めつくされたまま  
抱きしめた君のかけらに  
痛み感じてもまだ繋がるから  
信じてるよまた会えると  
I'm waiting for your love  
I love you, I trust you  
君の孤独を分けてほしい  
I love you, I trust you  
光でも闇でも  
二人だから信じ会えるの  
離さないで

kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada  
itsu mo kono kokoro no mannaka  
ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama  
dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni  
itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara  
shinjiteru yo mata aeru to  
I'm waiting for your love  
I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
Hikari demo yami demo  
Futari dakara shinnjiaeru no  
Hanasanaide

* * *

"Kisama…" Lyle whispered, leaning his head back against the wall.

The Cherudim pilot closed his eyes, trying to temper down the rage that he felt bubbling just at the surface. He sat on his bunk, one knee pulled up to his chest, the other leg dangling just off the bed. It was one thing for Lockon to be alone, to feel alone…

It was another for his loneliness to come crashing down onto him after having finally found someone special…

Someone he had been prepared to spend the rest of his life with…

"Kisama…"

But the man didn't have long to lament alone. A few minutes had passed since Tieria left him there… had practically half-dragged the pilot back to his cabin would have been a better description. Now, Lyle just didn't know what to do.

No… he knew what he wanted to do… he wanted to kill Setsuna. To watch the kid's blood fill up the chrome halls of the Ptolemaios. He wanted Setsuna to beg for mercy… to plead for his own life.

Lyle shook his head, sighing as he tried to release some of his anger. No… Setsuna never would have done that. Not in a million years. He'd have died with an impassionate look on his face.

He'd have died just as he killed…

Just as Lyle had been about to work himself up into another round of blinded anger, there was a knock on the door.

Of course, Lockon didn't want any company… nor did he even want to think about trying to be cheerful. But, it seemed… his guest wasn't going to give him that option.

Tieria walked into the cabin, a bag in one hand. He didn't say anything at first, at least not until the door was closed and he got a good look at his fellow pilot in the scarcely lit room.

"How long do you intend to stay like that? It's not like you." Tieria spoke, somewhat coldly, before a slightly sad smile appeared on his face. The young man turned, setting the bag down on a small desk that jutted from the cabin wall. Over the desk was a mirror. "Or at least, that's what I'd say if I were your brother."

The sound of glass being placed on the desk peaked Lyle's interest, and the man sighed. "It's always about Neil, isn't it?" he asked, a dark smirk on his face. "That's why Setsuna didn't trust me." The elder pilot continued. "I was the 'new guy in town' around here… The man who was supposed to replace the great Neil Dylandy! That's why Setsuna couldn't mind his own goddamn business!"

"Iie…" Tieria whispered as he pulled a bottle from the bag and unscrewed the top. Carefully, he began to pour the contents into a glass that was already half full of ice. "I'm not good at dealing with people. I suppose I absorb what I've been told… and reiterate it to try and get a similar response. It was simply something Lockon had once said to me. Obviously it didn't work the same with you." He spoke, before turning and handing Lyle the glass. "Sumeragi-san said you might like this."

Lockon took the offered drink, sipping it for a moment. His eyebrows rose and he looked at the glass in confusion, "Green Spot, pure pot still Irish whiskey…" the man whispered, obviously a bit surprised by this. "And Sumeragi-san just _happened_ to have it on hand?" he asked, looking over at Tieria.

Erde shrugged as he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "It… well, she told me it wasn't really hers."

"Figures…" Lyle sighed before drinking down the entire glass.

Before he could move to refill it however, Tieria took the glass and began to pour another round.

"Here I always thought you to be a stickler for rules. Getting me drunk isn't exactly going to help against the Innovators." Lyle replied as he accepted the now refilled glass.

Tieria nodded, "But neither does having you sit here sulking."

"What do you want me to do?" Lyle asked, his voice low, one hand clenched into a fist at his side. "Anew… she…"

"She's dead." Tieria continued bluntly.

The sound of glass shattering was all the warning Tieria got before Lyle was on his feet, swinging a right hook. As his fist slammed into the younger pilot's face, Tieria made sure to firmly place his stance.

But that did little to deaden the impact.

Tieria's glasses fell to the cabin floor, hardly cushioned by the spilt whiskey and broken glass which had already been tossed aside.

"What do you know?!" Lyle spoke dangerously, his entire body quivering. "You're an Innovator! Why didn't you stop this?! Why couldn't you stop it?! ANSWER ME!"

For a long moment, Tieria said nothing. He turned back to Lyle, his lip bleeding slightly from the hit.

_You're human, after all…_

"Innovator ja nai…" Tieria whispered, his voice soft but determined. "Ningen desu." Amethyst eyes stared back at Lyle with a burning intensity. "I turned my back on being an Innovator four years ago."

Lyle scoffed openly at this, "Doushite?" he asked, holding back from striking the younger pilot again. "If you hadn't…"

"To change." Tieria answered before Lockon could finish his sentence. "To change… for him." The man's gaze never waved as he stared back at Lyle. "Lockon once told me, 'I'll leave the rest to you. Change the world. Without me. And without Veda.' And I'm not about to go back on my promise now." He shook his head slightly, "The world can change with what we're doing. It has to. And from everything I've seen and experienced… Innovators are not that change."

It took a while before Lyle said anything. Eventually, the man sat back down, however this time, his feet were placed on the floor, his elbows resting on his knees. Brown hair obscured his expression, but the slight laughter that came from him was apparent.

He was either insane… or found this amusing.

"I guess my brother was an idealist after all." Lyle whispered softly.

Smiling, Tieria turned back to the desk and took another glass from the bag, pouring another shot of whiskey over ice. "Lockon told me what happened to your parents and your sister."

Lyle froze, but didn't say anything.

"I was there when he learned who was responsible… and I watched as he vowed his vengeance against the one who had ordered the attack." Turning, Tieria handed Lyle the newly filled glass.

The man took it without a word, sipping the contents silently.

"But I was also there when he found out that Setsuna was a part of the KPSA." Tieria finished, waiting for the other man's response.

Obviously, that response was surprise.

Lyle's head flew up and he looked at his fellow Gundam Meister with an expression of mixed uncertainty, skepticism, and outright hatred.

"Lockon pulled a gun on Setsuna actually." Tieria continued, acting as if he hadn't said anything strange or alarming. "He actually said… 'Setsuna, I want to shoot you so badly right now… Let me avenge my family. Let me settle this score.'… but, your brother had hit on something that I hadn't thought about at the time." Smiling slightly, Tieria's gaze moved to look out the small cabin window.

The loneliness of space pressed back, but still… Tieria smiled sadly.

"I asked him, if vengeance was his reason for becoming a Gundam Meister. But Lockon told me… he said that he knew he was contradicting himself. That his very existence and ways of fighting were no different than those of the terrorists that he so desperately wanted to destroy. Neil Dylandy chose to fight, believing that the world needed to change at its very foundations. He told me that he never wanted a tragedy like his… like yours… to happen again. That if he had an overwhelming power that would be a deterrent to the world…" the man shook his head slightly, "His answer to me, was that he'd 'accept any punishment for killing all those people after the world had changed.' And he had the same overwhelming power that you do."

"Gundam." Lyle whispered, the man's focus on the glass held in his hands between his knees.

Tieria nodded. "Ali Al-Saachez killed your family, Lyle. It wasn't just your brother… he killed your sister… your parents…" the Gundam Meister was silent for a long moment. "Just as Lockon wanted revenge for his family… so do I want revenge for mine."

"Yours?" Lyle asked, laughing slightly at this. "You're an Innovator, Tieria. What family could…"

"The crew and pilots on the Ptolemaios are my family. That family… included your brother." Tieria spoke coldly, turning to look at the other man. "I want revenge for Lockon. Just like you want revenge for Anew. But don't go looking for it in the wrong place."

Sighing, Lockon downed the drink in his hands before standing, setting the glass down on the desk. He looked up, his green gaze locking with his reflection in the mirror.

"You want me to direct my anger, not at Setsuna, but the Innovators?"

Tieria nodded, "They took Anew from you, Lyle. Setsuna only protected you in the best way he knew how."

"Some protection." Lyle replied softly before sighing. "Wakatta yo. I'll throw everything I have at the Innovators. Reckless abandon and all that shit. I just…"

"Iie."

Lockon stopped, looking to Tieria in confusion.

"I know, even if I do this, I may not change anything. It won't go back to normal. Even so, from now on, tomorrow… the future that Lyle lives in…"

Shaking his head, Lyle looked at Tieria in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean."

Tieria closed his eyes, smiling sadly. "Neil wasn't satisfied with the world… he wanted to change it…" the man opened his eyes, staring directly at his fellow Gundam pilot. "…for you, Lyle Dylandy. Not for himself. Not as some sort of vengeance. He wanted the death of Al-Saachez, but he knew it wouldn't change anything even then."

Pausing, Lyle looked away, thinking for a moment. "Demo…"

The Seravee pilot walked past Lyle, heading to the door. Before he reached it however, the young man placed a small disc on the room's desk. As he spoke though, Tieria did not turn back to his fellow pilot.

"Live, Lyle Dylandy." Tieria whispered. "Help us change the world for him. Don't let Lockon's sacrifice be for nothing." He finished, before opening the door and leaving.

As the door swished shut once more, Lyle sighed. He refilled his glass, enjoying the 'clink' of the ice against the side. After a moment, he carefully picked up the disc that Tieria had left, and turned it over. There were only a few words, written in black and obviously by Erde's hand, on the disc's surface.

「ロックオンストラトスは最後のミッション」

'Rokkuon Sutoratosu wa Saigo no Misshon'

Turning, disc in hand, Lyle Dylandy watched the Earth from his cabin window.

"So small…" Lockon whispered. "The Earth seems so small from space…"

* * *

Who saw the edge of the world?  
Who announces the end of the journey?  
Even if it's a long night and you can't see the answer now  
I want you to advance on the road that you trusted  
Because light is waiting ahead of there

The song that you taught me  
Is right in the middle of my heart even now  
The overflowing drops of feelings  
That are resonating together with that kind voice  
Warmly trail down my cheeks  
I'll become strong; I trust that we're connected  
I'm always by your side

世界の果てを誰が見たの  
旅の終わりを誰が告げるの  
今は答えが見えなくて永い夜でも  
信じた道を進んでほしい  
その先に光が待つから

君が教えてくれた唄は  
今もこの心の真ん中  
あのやさしい声と共に響いている  
溢れる気持ちのしずくが  
あたたかく頬つたう  
強くなるね  
信じてるよ  
繋がってると  
I'm always by your side

Sekai no hate o dare ga mita no  
Tabi no owari o dare ga tsugeru no  
Ima wa kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo  
Shinjita michi o susunde hoshii  
Sono saki ni hikari ga matsu kara

Kimi ga oshiete kureta uta wa  
Ima mo kono kokoro no man'naka  
Ano yasashii koe to tomo ni hibiiteiru  
Afureru kimochi no shizuku ga  
Atatakaku hoho tsutau  
Tsuyoku naru ne  
Shinjiteru yo  
Tsunagatteru to  
I'm always by your side

* * *

He had wanted to at least try and get some sleep.

But, with things as they were…

Sighing, Lyle Dylandy sat up, starring into the mirror on the other side of the tiny cabin.

'_At least I don't look drunk'_ the man thought to himself before standing.

He gave a glance to the disc on his desk, a disc that he had watched not long before. Lyle still didn't know what Tieria had wanted to accomplish by showing Lockon his brother's final moments.

Final thoughts… final words… hopes…

Shaking his head and trying to dispel the pain he felt at thinking about his twin's death, Lyle headed out of his room.

It was only a few seconds later that he received a call. Pulling the small device from his jacket, Lockon was surprised to see Tieria, up on the bridge of the Ptolemaios.

"Can you fight?"

For a moment, Lockon just stared blankly at the small screen. Not saying anything, thoughts running through his mind. The man's first instinct was to turn off the com and head for the bridge.

"Lockon! Can you fight?" Tieria asked again, his gaze narrowing in hurried anger.

Mentally shaking himself from his stupor, Lyle nodded. "Ha… Hai." He said quickly, glancing down the corridor. "Tieria, I…"

"We have bigger problems than an apology. Sumeragi-san needs you to stand ready. Setsuna's heading out on a recovery mission as…"

Lyle's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Doko?" he asked quickly, interrupting the other Gundam pilot.

He felt the blood rising through his body. It was a heat, a rage that Lyle knew he had to smother down least it overtake him.

It was something Neil had always complained about really…

Lyle's harsh temper.

"This isn't the time, Lockon."

Glaring at Tieria over the com, Lyle made a quick 'tsk sound and shut off the device. If Setsuna was heading out… he would have to go down that very corridor.

Looking up, Lockon pushed off the wall and headed down the hall.

Before long, Setsuna came into view. The young man blinked in surprise ever so slightly, but otherwise seemed un-phased. When Lockon came to stand in the middle of the corridor however, blocking Setsuna's way, the Exia pilot regained his feet beneath him and stood his ground.

"Lyle…"

Lockon quickly looked to the side, trying desperately to keep his body from shivering in rage. "I wanted to apologize." He spoke, forcing the words out, even as he cursed himself for saying them. "I let my feelings take the best of me." Clenching his right hand into a fist, Lyle looked up, making eye contact with Setsuna. "I have failed as a Meister."

"Lyle, I…"

Angered by Setsuna's emotionless expression, Lockon quickly spoke again. "I can still fight." Inwardly, Lyle sighed and turned, looking at the opposite wall as he continued. "I'll fight." He said, trying to still the quarreling emotions in his heart.

'_I have to…'_

Nodding slightly, Setsuna pushed off from the floor, "I understand." The young man replied, heading down the now unblocked corridor.

Seemingly paying no heed to Setsuna, Lockon stood still as the younger pilot passed him.

'_Yeah, that's right. I'll defeat the Innovators. Not as Katharon, not even as Celestial Being. I'll fight them with my own power.'_

Turning, Lyle watched Setsuna as he continued down the hall. The rage that was still building within him was brought to the surface once again as he saw the young man's back turned to him.

'_But first…'_

In the blink of an eye, Lyle drew his gun, aiming it at Setsuna's unprotected and vulnerable back. It took only a second for Setsuna to realize the danger, and he planted his feet on the corridor floor once more.

'_I have to…'_ Lyle thought to himself, his finger pressing dangerously against the trigger. _'He was part of the problem all along. It's all been taken from me because of him! Everything… Everyone… Niisan… Otousan… Okaasan… Amy…'_ the rage continued to fill Lockon, his body quivering as his heart and mind warred with one another. _'Anew…'_ Lyle's gaze narrowed dangerously, his hand wavering as he tried to keep a bead on his target. _'Subete no mono…'_

How he desperately wanted to close his eyes. To will away the pain that he was feeling and bring back the lives that had been taken from him.

'_Minna… Subete no…. subete no…'_

Lockon's aim wavered dangerously, though his finger still pressed against the trigger.

'_SUBETE NO MINNA!'_

As Lockon prepared himself to shoot Setsuna, as he envisioned the blood spurting into the anti-gravity of the corridor, as he imagined Setsuna floating freely in the hall before him…

Shivering with rage and sorrow, unable to stop himself, Lyle Dylandy's heart cried out…

'_Niisan! Tasukete!!!'_

_Setsuna... Did you find your answer?_

For a long moment, Lockon froze.

'_Niisan?'_

_Are you satisfied with this world? I'm not._

His finger, pressing against the trigger of the gun, slowly eased away. Remembering his brother's final words… Lyle found the conviction to stay strong. With a small sigh, Lockon lowered his weapon and turned, leaning back against the corridor wall.

As he stood there, Setsuna pushed off from the floor, and continued on his way. He didn't look back, but to Lockon's surprise, he didn't question the Cherudim pilot's actions.

"Niisan…" Lyle whispered before closing his eyes in relief.

'_If you could forgive him...'_ The man thought to himself. _'I guess I can't have you thinking less of me, ne… niisan?'_

_

* * *

  
_

I love you, I trust you  
These tears keep flowing because of you  
I love you, I trust you  
You taught me what love was  
No matter how you're lost on the road  
I'm by your side  
Waiting for your love (for your love)  
Always by your side (by your side)  
You're the one that I love  
You're the one that I trust  
You're the only one (you're the only one)

I love you, I trust you  
君のために流す涙が  
I love you, I trust you  
愛を教えてくれた  
どんなに君が道に迷っても  
そげにいるよ  
Waiting for your love (for your love)  
Always by your side (by your side)  
You're the one that I love  
You're the one that I trust  
You're the only one (you're the only one)

I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga  
I love you, I trust you  
Ai o oshiete kureta  
Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Sobe ni iru yo  
Waiting for your love (for your love)  
Always by your side (by your side)  
You're the one that I love  
You're the one that I trust  
You're the only one (you're the only one)

* * *

Tieria was hardly happy with having been hung up on. In fact, the Gundam Meister was a bit put off by it. He had done everything he knew to do to try and get Lyle Dylandy over his grief, or at least to point him in the right direction to move forward.

He knew, he whole heartedly knew, the pain that Lyle felt. The most precious person to him had been snatched away before his eyes.

By Setsuna of all people.

_Our forces were divided because you went to the surface! Answer me! Why did he have to die? Why... did he..._

Sighing, Tieria shook his head. He had blamed Setsuna for Lockon's death… just like Lyle now blamed the young pilot for Anew's. Setsuna may have not pulled the trigger that killed Lockon, but he had disobeyed orders and headed to the surface.

He had been at fault then, just as he was now.

'_I don't envy him the burden he has to bear.'_ Tieria thought to himself as he floated down the corridors of the Ptolemaios.

Even as he was thinking this however, Erde finally found his intended target.

"Lyle!"

The elder pilot opened his eyes, looking down the corridor at Tieria. For a moment, Lyle did nothing. Then he smiled sadly and nodded.

"You were right."

Blinking in surprise, purple hair floating about his face as he came to stand in the anti-gravity corridor, Tieria looked up at Lockon, obviously confused by the man's greeting.

"I'm looking for my vengeance in the wrong place." Lyle continued. He sighed slightly, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to lean against the wall. "I shouldn't be so passionate about it… demo…"

Tieria smirked slightly, "You can't help it."

Now it was Lockon's turn to be surprised. He looked back down at Tieria, green eyes questioning.

"Now you're just feeling sorry for me." Lockon spoke, trying to joke around the matter.

But Tieria shook his head, "Iie. I told you before, Lyle Dylandy, that I have experienced the same pain you feel now. When I had nowhere to turn, when all I wanted was to destroy the ones responsible… even though I wanted vengeance… Allelujah told me that I shouldn't be so passionate." The Seravee pilot's expression changed. It softened, and for a moment, Lyle thought that Tieria might start to cry.

The very idea of Tieria crying sent a feeling of unease through the elder Gundam pilot. When Erde didn't cry however, Lockon breathed a slight sigh of relief. He honestly hadn't known what he would do if Tieria broke down in front of him.

Granted… he himself had been the one to break first…

"But I couldn't help it." Tieria continued, shaking his head slightly. "I couldn't help how I felt. I couldn't stop the anger or the rage, the raw basic need to just… just hit something."

What started as a moment of silence between the two Gundam Meisters, turned into soft laughter coming from Lyle. He laid his left arm over his stomach, trying to contain the humor that was threatening to burst forth.

Looking up at him, Tieria studied the elder pilot for a moment before smiling. His expression shifted again when he began speaking once more. "This loss… It's going to hurt for a while, Lockon Stratos. But that pain will drive you. Fuel your will to fight. To prevent such a loss from ever happening again."

Lyle nodded, laughing softly. "Gomen gomen… it's just… well, I can't really imagine you getting angry enough to hit someone."

At this, Tieria raised an eyebrow. "You obviously don't know me very well then." He spoke, knowing quite well that he'd been pushed to the edge of violence in his own anger.

It seemed to Tieria, in that moment, that poor Setsuna took more abuse than anyone when it came to the emotional outbursts of the Ptolemaios crew… especially those of the Gundam Meisters.

Turning, Tieria started off down the corridor, carrying with him his usual haughty air of coldness. Everything appeared to be back to normal, it seemed. Now, he was somewhat satisfied that Lyle wasn't curled up in a corner somewhere, half conscious and drunk. Or worse… letting his fists do the talking…

If Lockon said he could fight… well… that just meant he could, and he would. Tieria felt no need to ask him again.

Lyle would fight… when the time was right.

"Ne, Tieria…"

Turning in midair as he floated, Tieria looked back to Lockon.

Lyle's laughter was gone, replaced by a stern and serious expression once more. "I made a promise too."

Raising an eyebrow once more, Tieria let that action speak for itself.

"In my own name, I want to take on all of Anew's love… her hopes... all of her grief. I… I want to live for her. To live in memory of her."

For a moment, Tieria simply let that sentence sink in. Lockon pushed off the floor, floating freely down the corridor toward Tieria.

"Forever?" Tieria asked, curious as to Lyle's convictions.

Lockon nodded. "Until the time comes when I see her again. Hai."

A scoff came from the Innovator and Tieria pushed himself further down the hall, Lockon right behind him. "A playboy like you? I don't think you'll be able to do it." He teased.

But Lyle smirked, laughing softly. "Maybe not. But then again… if you can do it... Well, then I guess so can I."

Tieria froze for a long moment, saying nothing.

As Lyle came up beside him, the Cherudim pilot slowed his forward motion. "Arigatou… Tieria Erde."

And with that said, Lockon continued down the hall toward the bridge. He would need to speak with Sumeragi about their current status. After all, it wouldn't do for him to simply go off half-cocked, so to speak, and sitting around sulking just simply didn't suit him.

Tieria watched Lockon. In fact, seeing the man from behind… watching as Lyle left… as he turned away and disappeared down the hall…

The pilot of the Seravee shook his head, mentally cursing his own emotions and the pain that tore through his own heart.

'_All this time… these last four years… I've been living to honor my promise and his memory. I have to change… I can't be afraid of that change.'_

By the time Tieria came back to his senses, Lyle was gone from sight. Nodding to himself and kicking off from the floor once more, Tieria headed toward the bridge as well.

"Arigatou… Lockon Stratos."

* * *

I love you, I trust you  
These tears keep flowing because of you  
I love you, I trust you  
You taught me what love was  
No matter how you're lost on the road  
I'm by your side  
I love you, I trust you  
I want to share your loneliness with me  
I love you, I trust you  
Even in light, even in darkness  
I love you, I trust you  
Even in sorrow, even in joy  
I love you, I trust you  
I want to protect all of you  
No matter how you're lost on the road  
I'm by your side;  
We're able to trust each other  
Please don't leave anymore.

I love you, I trust you  
君のために流す涙が  
I love you, I trust you  
愛を教えてくれた  
どんなに君が道に迷っても  
そげにいるよ  
I love you, I trust you  
君の孤独を分けてほしい  
I love you, I trust you  
光でも闇でも  
I love you, I trust you  
哀しみでも歓びでも  
I love you, I trust you  
君の全てを守りたい  
どんなに君が道に迷っても  
そばしこいるよ  
二人だから信じ会えるの  
離さないで

I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga  
I love you, I trust you  
Ai o oshiete kureta  
Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Sobe ni iru yo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
Hikari demo yami demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no subete o mamoritai  
Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Soba ni iru yo  
Futari dakara shinnjiaeru no  
Hanasanaide

* * *

_**Owari **_**–**_**おわり**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Anime Title:_

-Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 = Mobile Suit Gundam 00

_Story Title:_

-Yurusare wa Shinai Darou = You Will Not Forgive

_Section I:_

-Mo ippai = One more / Another

_Section II:_

-Kisama ga = Bastard

-Kisama ga Anew o = You killed Anew

-Tomeru = Stop

-Damare = Shut up

-Aitsu wa modorou to shiteita = She was trying to come back

-Innovator dewa naku, ningen toshite = Not as an Innovator, but as a human

-Ore-tachi no motto ni = Back to us

-Ore no motto ni = Back to me

-Kisama no seide = Because of you

-Kisama no = You

_Section III:_

-Kisama = Bastard

-Iie = No

-(-san) = Suffix used as Mr./Mrs./Ms.

-Innovator ja nai = I am not an Innovator

-Ningen desu = I am human

-Doushite = Why

-Wakatta yo = I know

-Demo = But

_-_Rokkuon Sutoratosu wa Saigo no Misshon = Lockon Stratos' Last Mission

_Section IV:_

-Ha… Hai = Ye… Yes

-Doko = Where

-Niisan = Brother (older)

-Otousan = Father

-Okaasan = Mother

-Subete no mono = Everything (each and every one)

-Minna = Everyone

-Subete no = Each and every one

-Subete no minna = Everyone (each and every one)

-Tasukete = Help

-Ne = Used to catch attention of the person the speaker is addressing

_Section V:_

-Demo = But

-Iie = No

-Gomen = Sorry

-(-ne) = Sentence ender, used if asking if what the speaker says is right or agreed on

-Hai = Yes

-Arigatou = Thank you

_Final:_

-Owari = End

* * *

**NOTES:**

- Translations for Japanese romanji words can be found above in the Translations section. Each section is then broken up depending on where they fall BEFORE lyrics within the story. There are V (5) sections of this story, and thus V (5) sections of translations. Words were translated once for their respective meanings in each section, though they may have appeared more than once in their respective section. As a note, I DO NOT write 'wo' (を) as 'wo' (を), but as 'o' (を), in the romanji sections of the dialogue. Particles which are seen in kana as 'ha' (は), 'wo' (を), and 'he' (へ) are written as 'wa' (は), 'o' (を), and 'e' (へ) by myself in the romanji versions.

- This story was written, from a few hours after the airing of the 20th episode of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00's 2nd season (2009/02/22), up until quite some time after the series had finished its initial airing run (2009/04/10). So it wasn't all a burst of emotion on my part. Though, finishing it seemed to be, as I was stuck on Section IV prior to viewing the end of the series. I had planned on getting the story done sooner, but due to moving and some laptop/internet problems (also why it took me longer to finish watching the series), I was unable to finish the story before now.

- The story title is actually a line from the Lockon Stratos image song, "Towa no Rasen" performed by Miki Shinichirou.

- The song used throughout the story is the Kidou Senshin Gundam 00 2nd season 2nd ending song, "Trust You" performed by Yuna Ito.

- The lyrics for "Trust You" were taken from Gendou's Anime Music in all three forms (Kanji / Romanji / English). Any instances of particles 'ha' (は), 'wo' (を), and 'he' (へ) within the lyrics, were changed to 'wa' (は), 'o' (を), and 'e' (へ) by myself for their romanji versions.

- The Japanese used during the "Lockon hits Setsuna" (Section II) scene was taken from the 20th episode of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00's 2nd season. I listened to it myself and typed up the romanji myself. I also had some aid on a few troublesome parts from my friend Tiffy and a few of her friends who also have knowledge of Japanese. The translation however, comes from watching various fansubs and I picked which I liked the best as the translations.

- Portions of Tieria's discussion with Lyle (Section III) come from various episodes of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00's 1st season. These episodes are 19, 22, and 23. They are translations of the Japanese from one of the Gundam 00 fansubs.

- Another portion of Tieria's discussion with Lyle (Section III) comes from the Yun Kouga Special Manga for Kidou Senshin Gundam 00 entitled, "I'm Home". It was a side story for Tieria Erde and was in the Japanese Newtype magazine. The translation came from milkytint's LJ (LiveJournal).

- The dialogue used during the "Lockon pulls a gun on Setsuna" (Section IV) scene was taken from the 21st episode of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00's 2nd season. The translation was from one of the fansubs of Gundam 00. Japanese romanji was not used for this scene in an attempt to not mix too much Japanese/English together. Sparse amounts of Japanese were used in Section I and Section III as in Section IV and Section V.

- Portions of the dialogue in the "Tieria confronts Lockon at the end" (Section V) scene were taken from conversations in the 1st season of Gundam 00. Particularly small quotes pulled from episode 19 and from Tieria's reaction to Lockon's death, and a mini scene between Allelujah and Tieria after Lockon's death in episode 24.

- Another portion of dialogue in Section V, where Lyle talks about his promise to live for Anew, comes from what Lyle said at the end of the 2nd season 25th episode, and what was engraved on Anew Returner's gravestone.

- All other Japanese used and translated, was written into romanji by me and translated by me. See above note (first note) for details about translations and my romanji.

- As an ending note; I claim no ownership of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, Gundams, Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy, Lyle Dylandy, Tieria Erde, Setsuna F. Seiei, Sumeragi, Marie, Saji Crossroad, Allelujah Haptism, Ali Al-Saachez, Gundam Cherudim, Gundam Seravee, Gundam Arios, Gundam Exia, Ptolemaios, or anything else related to the Kidou Senshi Gundam franchise, nor do I claim any ownership of any dialogue from Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 1st season, Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 2nd season, or any of the Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 manga, nor am I affiliated or claim ownership of any of the other things (or people, places, characters, etc.) that I mention in the Author's Thoughts section that I haven't already covered here, nor am I affiliated in any way with Miki Shinichirou, Yun Kouga, Newtype, Yuna Ito, milkytiny, LiveJournal, Gendou's Anime Music, Green Spot Irish Whiskey, or anything else that could get me into legal trouble. This is completely non-profit. I just write fanfiction for fun, nothing more. I'm just spreading the love of Gundam 00.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS:**

So, I wasn't going to have this section in the beginning, because I thought the story was long enough on its own and that the notes section kind of said everything for itself. But on finishing the story, I felt compelled to let some of my thoughts on Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, and why this story is how it is, out into the open for my readers (and so I don't get flamed for any pairings that have occurred within) I also wanted my readers to get to know me a tad bit more (like how my brain sometimes operates) and to show them the process I go through with writing a story (any story really) that I desperately want to tell.

First off, I want to say that ever since my friends Bob and Tounsendo-san got me into watching Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, I've been infatuated with it moreso than any other anime lately (even more than the new Slayers, which, for me, is amazing). I've always hated mecha anime. I did, however, enjoy Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing. I'm an anime-fan of the 90's, meaning I grew up (high school and junior high really) watching such things as; Dragon Ball Z, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing (you guys remember, ne? Back when Cartoon Network first invented the now extinct Toonami block). Having enjoyed Gundam Wing, and having found out that Miki Shinichirou was going to play a voice in Gundam 00 (I've liked him since the Weiss Kreuz days… but let's not get started on my Koyasu/Seki/Miki love, or, what my friends call, my seiyuu otaku-ness), and since Bob and Tousendo-san were so adamant about me watching, I decided to. At the time, I was their weekly language monitor for our campus Japanese classes. After each week's meeting, the discussion always turned to Gundam 00, especially after I got into the first season. So I blame them for my insane love-affair with Gundam 00.

As I went through the 1st season of Gundam 00, my original favorite of the series was Allelujah Haptism. Now, there's something you just HAVE to understand about me. I. Love. Bishounen. We're talking, that my friends can watch a series and automatically pick out who I'm going to like before I even decide (on this factor alone, it really did happen with Code Geass… which was scary and quite humorous, but I digress). Naturally, you'd think I'd be attracted to Lockon. But it wasn't for a few episodes. I knew Lockon was voiced by Miki Shinichirou at the time, and that had a lot to do with my eventual overwhelming admiration for the Lockon Stratos character. However, I liked Allelujah at the time (and I thought Hallelujah was the coolest thing EVER).

But as the 1st season progressed, when a lot of new things about Lockon were unveiled… I started to like him more than any of the other Gundam Meisters. Lockon and Haro were IT for me for Gundam 00 (in fact, to this day, I'm still trying to save money to buy myself a Haro robot). Also, in the early days… I absolutely HATED Tieria Erde. So, by about the middle of season one, Lockon Stratos became my new favorite character. He was bishounen (and a long haired bishounen at that… bonus points!), Irish (I've got a good amount of Irish blood in me), wore green (green and purple are my favorite colors, but at the time I hated Tieria, remember?), had Haro (I love that little guy so!), and was voiced by one of my top three favorite seiyuu (Miki Shinichirou). Wait, did I mention that Lockon's name (Neil) is actually my last name? What more could I have asked for, hmm?

Well, the 1st season progressed and then… the unthinkable happened (though, if you follow who my favorites are in shows, it's not that unusual)… Lockon Stratos died. Imagine how angry I was about his eye (that's a common trait of character I like too… one eye issues, weird…), let ALONE him dying! I have never ever cried that much from an anime. In fact, only the ending of The Lord of the Rings can bring such tears to my eyes (I don't cry easily). I mean, we're talking Kleenexes were needed in bundles. The ending for the 1st season of Gundam 00 had me crying for almost every episode from when Lockon was injured to the end of the season. There were a few times earlier in the show too (like Saji's sister and Louise' injury) that got me, but Lockon's death was just horrid! Low and behold however… Bob predicted it actually… Lockon would be replaced by his twin brother (how convenient… you don't even need a new seiyuu! Hehehe).

So it was that the 2nd season of Gundam 00 started… and I didn't have a character to love. Now, I'll admit that Allelujah was damn sexy when he first popped up in the 2nd season. But much to my dismay, without Hallelujah, Allelujah just seemed emo (and I don't dig emo). So Allelujah was out of the running. Of course Setsuna went and nabbed Lyle Dylandy (Neil's twin) and there was a new Lockon Stratos who looked and talked just like the first…

I absolutely HATED Lyle. HATED HIM. He would come on the screen and I just glared. Now, that could have something to do with him replacing Neil, but it was also his attitude. When Feldt slapped him early on (and Haro made fun of him, ha!) I cheered. I just couldn't stand him. Setsuna… well… I love Mamoru Miyano (one of the best singing voices a seiyuu has out there… gomen Seki Tomokazu-san) but Setsuna just never did it for me. He was too stoic… too akin to Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) and I never liked Heero much (give me Koyasu Takehito's Zechs Merquise any day… drool… hell, give me Brian Drummond's Zechs and I'm just as happy, damn it!). So with Allelujah out of my good graces for being emo, with me hating Lyle, and with Setsuna resembling an antisocial Heero Yuy… there was only one Gundam Meister left to turn to… Tieria Erde. Now, I'd hated Tieria before. Keep this in mind…

As far as pairings go (because I have to discuss this before moving on), I've never been one to slash pair. I tend to stick with canon pairings and avoid slash at all costs. My previous roommate, Pippin, adores to slash (within reason). DuoxHeero, EdxRoy, YurixWolfram, etc. Her list goes on. It was with my interest in Yami no Matsuei (more than an interest… I'm kinda obsessed with that series) that brought me into the slash-able world. Granted, my slashes there were always canon (TsuzukixHisoka, TatsumixWatari isn't always thought of as canon though, MurakixOriya… or rather… Muraki and just about anyone else in the show… he has issues, yay villains!). So when asked one day about such pairings in Gundam 00, I rather paled at the idea. I remember saying that I never liked to make up pairings, and I really don't. But the more fanart I saw (yes, fanart, not those mature content doujinshi…) the more I began to like the idea of the fan-pairing of LockonxAllelujah. I mean, Allelujah was my favorite… then Lockon was my favorite… and add Hallelujah into the mix and that could make some rather interesting stories, ne? (I'm not talking in a kinky way either) But the thing was… I REALLY liked the LockonxFeldt canon pair. I mean, loved it. Feldt loved Lockon so much, and he loved her too (though he didn't overly show it). So when Lyle came into the picture, all of my pairings crumbled.

Then… came the beautiful pairings. AllelujahxMarie and LockonxAnew. You have no IDEA how happy I was when Allelujah kissed Marie, or when we saw Lockon and Anew together (until her eyes glowed and I realized she would screw everything up). And all this time, I'd been fighting against those who liked the LockonxTieria pairing. But then that pairing became canon… seriously. The Newtype Magazine mini-manga that basically come right out and showed that Tieria loved Lockon caught my attention. In fact, the idea that Tieria (who is technically genderless, being an artificially created being / Innovator) loved Lockon started to appeal. Of course I didn't think such a love was… well… lovey dovey or anything like that. In truth, I viewed Neil's love for Feldt as genuine, but he cared deeply about Tieria, and then Tieria loved him in return. All notions of AllelujahxLockon faded (though they're still pretty cute together) and I came into the idea of LockonxFeldt ~ TieriaxLockon. Of course this pairing, to me, doesn't cross over from Neil to Lyle. I know that with Tieria's love, sometimes he may see Lyle as Neil (as he does toward the end of my story), but Tieria doesn't love Lyle. He cares about Lyle because Lyle just lost his love (Anew), just like Tieria lost his (Neil).

Thus, Tieria became a favorite character for me in the 2nd season. Lyle eventually made it to a favorite status with Miki's performance after Anew died. It was, and I kid you not, the single greatest seiyuu moment I've ever witnessed. Powerful. Moving. Full of emotion. I've never heard Miki play a character with so much depth before (and believe me, I've heard a LOT of Miki characters). Hearing him scream and sob was just so insanely heartbreaking!

Another thing to point out, at this time apparently, are the character image cds. They played a big role in this story's creation and my ideas in general. Miki Shinichirou doesn't have the best singing voice (gomen nasai, Miki-san!), but I adore listening to him sing. Be it, just to mention a few, as; Youji (Weiss Kreuz), Kojirou (Pokemon), or as Lockon. He always puts his emotion into his songs, and that is especially true for his Lockon image songs (which I think are his best singing performances ever). After listening to his songs, plus the amazing songs and music that make up the Gundam 00 universe in general (4 opening themes (Daybreak's Bell, Ash Like Snow, Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi, & Namida no Mukou), 4 ending themes (Wana, Friends, Prototype, & Trust You), 3 insert songs (Love Today, Unlimited Sky, & Tomorrow), 4 character image cds with 2 songs each (Idea & Elephant (Tieria), Hakosora & Soup (Setsuna), Taiyou & After Image (Allelujah), & Towa no Rasen & Answer (Lockon)), plus the 4 OST BGM (original sound track – back ground music) cds), one could only be inspired. "Trust You" itself was a glorious invention of music, and it was this song, in particular, and how it was used in episode 20 of the 2nd season, that truly inspired this story.

All of these things… led up to this story.

As the story began, I wanted it to be an expression of Lyle Dylandy's grief, rage, and love for Anew Returner. That was what it was originally. Then somehow, somewhere in Section II, it shifted and became a story about two men (granted we're back to the "Is Tieria a man since he's genderless?" debate) with a similar grief. I'm going to say that yes, I refer to Tieria as a "man" but he's actually genderless. Calling him a woman though reminds me of his cross-dressing mission earlier in the 2nd season and… well… that freaked me out. So yes, to me, Tieria is genderless, but for the sake of avoiding confusion, he's referred to as a "he" and a "man" (choosing "he" is really just cause Tieria doesn't have boobs. There. I said it.). However, yes, the story itself was still, at its core, about Lyle and Anew, but as I had Tieria try and console Lyle, the storyline shifted slightly to encompass Tieria's love of Lockon.

The reason for using Tieria was simple. Setsuna was out of the question for obvious reasons. Saji hadn't lost anyone in war (his sister was killed by that bastard Al-Saachez though) really, though he'd been affected by it. But I hate Saji so I didn't want to use him. Marie was still all pissy because of the Colonel's death. Allelujah had his own problems to deal with in regards to Marie and keeping her from getting killed. Sumeragi just didn't seem the type (though I bet she would've gotten drunk with Lyle), nor did Lasse or Ian. I thought about Feldt, but I don't think she'd be very open with Lyle… especially since he looks like Neil. So that left poor Tieria. Plus, Tieria knew Lyle's pain, and it made perfect sense.

As the story shifted to show Tieria's pain, I knew I was treading dangerous grounds. For this shift, I went back and nabbed a TON of dialogue from season one and typed it up in preparation for their dialogues. Not only that, but I drew a bit from the Newtype mini-manga. I didn't want Tieria's feelings to be ungrounded. I wanted what he said to be true to the canon as much as possible. Many of my readers know how much I like to remain true to canon in my works (Lord of the Rings especially) and so I felt that the research and preparation was necessary. Not to mention that I felt that translating Lyle Dylandy's anguish after Anew died seemed to demean Miki's outstanding performance (for which I truly think he should have been an award recipient at the seiyuu awards, though I suppose that episode aired too late for it to happen or to be considered… Tieria's seiyuu, Hiroshi Kamiya, won an award though, WOOT!), and so I kept the original Japanese. I know that a lot of people are going to be angry with how they have to look up the translations… but I wanted to do that performance justice. It was too moving to tamper with in such a way. But then there were sections that I wrote with the knowledge of the ending of the series in mind. In fact, the portion of Tieria thinking to himself about change in Section V, literally came from my knowledge that he would lose his body and merge with Veda… he would change. Another example of me using stuff after the episodes involved, was with Lyle's promise to live for Anew. That really came from what he said in the 25th episode of the 2nd season, and with what was on Anew's tombstone… So, I'm afraid that there were a few other factors than simply what I'd known up until episode 21, that came into play with this story.

Finally though, with the research done, the lyrics for "Trust You" in place, and the original Japanese (with translations) for Section II of the story, I felt ready to begin the story itself.

But it was a very long journey.

Originally, I had Section I and Section II written just hours after episode 20 of the 2nd season aired. By the next week, Section III was done. Not only was it done, but it was coinciding perfectly with the flow of the story in episodes 20 and 21.

After witnessing Lyle pulling the gun on Setsuna in episode 21, I knew I had to do that scene next. It was there that I got stuck. I didn't know how to start it. I didn't know how Lyle should feel after talking with Tieria, and it wasn't until I added in the element of the disc of Lockon's Last Mission, that I realized how I could do it.

It took me a few days to write Section IV, of course by then, because of moving, a month had passed and it was already April 6th. I was able to tap into my phone line at nights (not wanting to tangle up calls until I can get satellite internet) to finally get the final episode of Gundam 00 (episode 24 was already on my computer, but I wanted 25 before I watched it). It wasn't until today (April 10th) that I was finally able to finish watching Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 completely, and able to finish writing this story. I'll read over it tonight, make any necessary changes that I want, and have it posted up as soon as possible (people are really waiting on this story actually… I've got a few who want notices when I throw it onto Fanfiction dot net).

Like Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 itself, "Yurusare wa Shinai Darou" was a ride. A very fun ride, but a ride nevertheless. As I write these final thoughts, I listen to "Towa no Rasen"… in fact, I've been listening to Gundam 00 image songs, ops, and ends non-stop while working on this story. I've about run "Trust You" into the ground, hehe.

As I say this, I want to alert readers to the fact that I plan on creating another Gundam 00 fanfiction. Going back to my original pairing like, it was going to revolve around Lyle asking Allelujah, shortly after Allelujah was rescued, about Neil. You know, the usual things… what he was like, how he lived, etc. It will still have a lot about Allelujah (because I intend it to deal heavily with his love of Marie), but I think I may incorporate some Tieria as well. I thought about throwing Setsuna in but… he's just not open enough. Gomen nasai. But Tieria would be limited in the story, because it's not only a story about how the Gundam Meisters had grown into a family (there'll even be a scene where Lockon gets Allelujah drunk on accident in there, I think), mainly because I want to expand on the first season 2nd ending theme ("Friends") credit animation… it was just so cute on that island, but about Allelujah's self discovery of his feelings and how to deal with them all with Hallelujah gone. Also, it's inspired by the fact that Alellujah was basically straightjacket-ed to a chair for four years… I want to play with that idea (mainly because I have a similar situation with an original character of mine) and how he copes with the world now. So please, look forward to another Gundam 00 story by me. At the moment I'm working heavily on my original story, and on a Yami no Matsuei fanfiction, but I write on my side Gundam 00 story every now and then (though it's all in a notebook at the moment, nothing's typed up).

Anyway, I'm sorry for the long ramblings (and they were long… five pages long, in fact). I just wanted my readers to get a bit in touch with me I suppose. I wanted to let all of you know why I did things the way I did them. If you don't agree with the conclusions I've drawn, ah well.

But I do hope all of you enjoyed reading this story, and please… don't forget to review. It means a lot to me.

And, be sure to grab the Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 1st season dvds when they start being released in the US in May (the 1st season has already run in English on the SciFi Channel). I know the English voices aren't the best (how dare they not make full use of Brian Drummond… ~tear~), but they were done by Ocean Studios in Vancouver… and to me, Ocean Studios IS the best English dubbing group (they did Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing, after all).

Help support the series as much as possible, and please, look forward to the Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 movie, coming in 2010.

Until next time… Laters!


End file.
